Eraser Pieces
by Paprika012345
Summary: Short stories inspired from and by When Reality Becomes Blurred and Erased, featuring Mika, Seyann and Michelle.
1. The Scar

The Scar

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.

A cacophony of voices jumbled in her head. She could hear her son's cry. Oh. Right. It was her turn to get up. She rolled over to mutter to her husband that she would get Kenji…

And she fell out of her chair.

At the sound of a body hitting the ground the voices surrounding her vanished and everyone started laughing. The black haired woman looked up from her position on the floor to the (compared to herself) children laughing at her. Then, she realized where she was. Her grade 12 physics class. The people surrounding her were all people she had had a class with the year she had found out that she was a Shinobi. Looking down at her body, she realized that she wasn't wearing her normal Kunoichi outfit either…she was dressed exactly as she would've while that young.

Except, while she showed the ravages of age, everyone else appeared to look the same that they had looked last time she had seen them…almost 6 years ago. "Yeah right…dispel," Mika muttered under her breath.

_Well that didn't exactly go as planned…_ She had dispelled the ninjutsu but for whatever reason she was still in her old classroom. Standing up from where she was still positioned, sitting on the floor with her tilted chair beside her, she took in her surroundings.

Exactly as it had been the last time she had seen it, before knowing she was a Kunoichi, tacky posters covering the wall, teacher's bench up front with none of the messy papers and such that had coated it during her time in this classroom. There was nothing, except a pair of walkie-talkies.

One of which started to crackle white noise and static. And then a voice. _**"Attention. I bet you three are wondering why you're here." **_The voice, decisively female had a bit of a sneer to it. The other walkie-talkie crackled and Mika dove up the aisle for it. Pressing the 'talk' button she spoke softly and urgently into the other one.

"Sey, 'Chelle are you here too?" White noise…and then…

"_Yeah Mika, It's us." _More white noise. The other walkie-talkie crackled.

"**Okay, now that we've gotten through introductions, I will let you know who I am after. You…the one I'm after, that is to say, took something from me. Rather, someone. Yourusashi, Gaara was supposed to be mine. WOULD'VE been mine.**" Mika wrinkled her forehead slightly. The walkie-talkie crackled again. 

"_You're Ying Fa aren't you?_ _You're that crazy fan girl who has no talent for being a Kunoichi…who is obsessed with my cousin._" Seyann's derisive voice came through the speaker and Mika couldn't help but laugh.

"_**And you're that annoying temperamental woman who calls herself Gaara's cousin aren't you?" **_

Mika could almost hear her friend's anger sizzling over the walkie-talkie. "_For your information…"_ said her friend scathingly._ "I AM his cousin; I don't just claim to be. And I am the wife of the Hokage. In either case I out rank you, you HACK of a Kunoichi."_

"_**May I get to the point then, LADY Hokage?"**_ The voice turned sarcastic. _**"And that point is…He should've been mine. He was supposed to be mine. And I've come after you."**_

Mika picked up the walkie-talkie, trying to hold in her laughter in. "Listen…Ying Fa, is that your name? I've never known Gaara to be indecisive on anything. Ever. If he wanted you, he would've gotten you when he had the chance. But chicky, I'm sorry, I'm wearing the wedding ring…and you're not."

"_**I sorta figured that your answer would be something along those lines. That's why I have leverage.**_"

"Ying Fa, if you say that you have my kids, I assure you that it's been done before and to do something like that is highly overrated. Also, if you wanted to get into Gaara's good books…taking his children isn't exactly the smartest thing you could've done."

_**"No, I wouldn't touch Kazekage-Sama's children. I have with me, a young lady named Lindsey."**_

Mika racked her brain for a possible connection. Unable to find one she mashed the button on the communication device and spoke. "And is this supposed to mean something to me Ying Fa?"

_**"Her nickname is Zoid."**_

As though someone had punched her in the stomach, Mika felt the air leave her lungs. As her vision narrowed and turned into something like a tunnel with rage, her mind flashed back to the computer at Michelle's house that she had accessed many times while they were hiding out from Itachi. During the period they had been staying there, she had made a friend online. Someone she had told…almost everything to. The only thing that Lindsey had never found out about her was the fact that she was a Kunoichi. She even made a point, now, of coming visiting Michelle's house whenever she had the chance, so she could check her e-mail and write back.

Lindsey was her friend, despite the fact that she had never seen a picture of the young woman. And Ying Fa would pay dearly for so much as touching her.

Without stopping to think, Mika threw down the two radios and raced from the room, almost tearing the door off of its hinges. Racing headlong down the third floor hall, towards the glass-enclosed forum, she began to collect a light measure of chakra into her hand. As she raced towards the window that looked out over the staircase and the two floors that separated Mika and her target, she raised her hand so that the chakra was facing the window. Very carefully, she pushed a little chakra towards the window, weakening the overall structure of the glass.

Just in time. Covering her face with her arms (which were encased in the sweater she always wore to school) she threw herself towards the weakened window and with a violent crash, felt the glass give way. She took her arms away from her face and looked down. In the split second before she started to fall, she saw a young woman with brown hair, facing another woman who looked vaguely familiar, perhaps from seeing her around Suna.

As the black haired Kunoichi began to fall, she whipped off her coat, leaving only a fighting tank top. Putting chakra into her feet, she pushed off a rail about halfway down and aimed her body so that she'd land positioned between Lindsey and Ying Fa (who was a pretty looking young woman of about 25 with short cropped blonde hair and piercing green eyes).

As she landed, she whipped out a kunai. A terrified voice came from behind her. "Who are you?"

Mika turned her head partially, keeping an eye on Ying Fa but so that she made eye contact with the girl behind her. "Lindsey, it's me." The other girl's hazel eyes widened.

Turning back to Ying Fa, she lunged, slashing with her Kunai. The rival girl retaliated by flipping away from the slash and aiming a kick at the black haired girl. Mika easily dodged the blow and came back by throwing the kunai that she had originally slashed with.

A split second later, Mika sensed two very familiar chakra patterns at the top of the stairs. "Sey, 'Chelle, get her out of here," she yelled. The two-chakra patterns immediately hit the ground behind her. Lindsey shrieked but the sound quickly cut out as the she was taken up, and away from the situation.

"Now…I can deal with you how I want," growled Mika. "I'm very protective of people close to me. And you, you threatened their safety. My friend, the Uchiha taught me this one." Her hands flew together, performing three intricate hand seals. Lowering her hand, she felt the pure energy collect in her palm glowing an undetermined color between sky blue and white.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's going on? What's Mika doing…" Lindsey looked terrified. "What is she?" Seyann and Michelle exchanged a look. The three girls stood at the top of the second floor landing.

"Mika…and Seyann and myself for that matter…we're female ninja's…don't laugh, I know it sounds weird, but it's true. We have certain abilities…that neither you or anyone else on this planet…at least this side of the planet…have." Michelle took responsibility for explaining what was happening. She brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face and tried to gauge Lindsey's reaction.

The other girl didn't respond, she merely looked back down into the forum where Mika had her hand held out to the side, Chidori screaming.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Without saying another word, Mika raced towards Ying Fa, with the Chidori firmly held within her hand. The other girl may have been trained in basic ninja skills; however, avoiding an attack like this one wasn't one of them. The attack slammed into her body but Mika didn't put enough pressure into the hit to kill her. Or rather, not to kill her _instantly_. Whilst right next to the other woman, she felt a sharp prick at her neck. Ying Fa was sent flying backwards, and she slammed into the brick wall, however, with an inexplicably delighted smirk on her face.

Gasping for breath, the rival Kunoichi struggled to her feet. "Nice blow," Ying Fa could feel her systems shutting down from the shock. She had just enough for one last move. "This is a family…" she coughed, and blood came out on the hand used to cover her mouth.. "Trait of mine. I don't know if you've heard of it…" She pulled a scroll out of her pouch and put a little blood on it. "That's your blood by the way…I cut you when you attacked me." She then continued to put a little chakra into it.

Mika reached up to her neck and, when her hand came away with blood, she realized what that prick had been…a slash at her neck. Fortunately, Mika had been angled in such a way that it was merely a surface scrape and it had missed all her major arteries and veins. Raising a hand to her neck to tourniquet the flow, she continued to watch her attacker warily. Suddenly, before she could react, Ying Fa slammed the scroll into the ground. The tiled floor cracked and the fault began to streak straight for Mika.

The black haired girl gasped. She knew this jutsu.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Is that…what I think it is?" Seyann whispered urgently to Michelle. Lindsey glanced over and tried to listen without listening.

"Yeah…that crack will go after Mika, and it won't stop, not until it tastes her blood. It's almost a living thing."

Lindsey gasped quietly. Looking back down to the forum, she watched as her friend danced with the crack. The girl she had been fighting had already collapsed onto the ground and wasn't moving. But the fault continued to pursue the brunette.

Her two 'guards' were absorbed in talking about the 'technique' that had their friend on the run. For whatever reason, they seemed very unconcerned, like she'd be able to fight it. So Lindsey saw her chance, and slipped down the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

There was only one thing to do. Let the crack take her. Reaching back into her pouch for her secret weapon and a kunai, she steadied herself against the ground as the crack raced for her. And then, suddenly, it was there. She felt her body slipping down, through the crack. Closing her eyes, she tried to use her chakra to measure the depth of the crack, how far she would fall before she hit the ground.

Someone grabbed her wrist.

Startled out of her trance, she looked up. Braced on the edge of the chasm with one hand, other hand gripping her wrist was Lindsey. There was a look of intense concentration on her face as she struggled to hold her friend's weight. "Lindsey what are you doing?"

"Making sure I don't loose you. You can't just let yourself fall…I won't let you."

Mika shook her head. When she had allowed herself to fall the chasm had momentarily stopped but now that she wasn't falling further, it was threatening to reopen. "No Lindsey, you can't stop me…you'll be pulled in if you don't let go. And I won't let that happen."

"I won't let you fall."

"You have to…" Mika's face softened, but her voice hardened. "Let me go…now!!!!" Lindsey shook her head and mouthed the word 'no'.

So Mika did the last thing she wanted to do. She put just enough chakra into her wrist so that it would make Lindsey let her go. And she fell.

"MIKA NO!!!!!" screamed the brown haired girl, hand outstretched as she reached for the girl who was no longer there. Immediately, Seyann and Michelle took up their places next to Lindsey and pulled her out of harms way. She was hysterical, reaching back towards the hole where her friend had fallen down. "I don't understand!!!" she turned on the other two girls.

"Why aren't you more worried? Isn't she you're friend?" Michelle sighed.

"Look there are things about Mika you don't understand. Just trust us, she'll be fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mika fell backwards, her black hair fluttering around her face as she plummeted; her hazel eyes were locked on her friend's tear streaked face. The ground rumbling around her brought her back to her senses. Her one hand still held the kunai and her secret weapon…a jar of her husband's sand. This she threw with all her might down, towards the floor of the massive crack. She heard it shatter not to far below her.

Righting herself just in time, she landed on her feet very catlike. The sand had broken out of it's container and was now writhing around her feet, in response to it's emergency activation. Raising the kunai, she cut a gash into the top of her arm. The blood dripped down and landed on the floor of the fault. As soon as it did, the crack groaned again and she immediately sensed the walls closing in on her. "Gaara, NOW!!!!!" she yelled, one foot in the sand, jumping at the same time.

Immediately the sand wrapped her up and faster than she could take a breath threw her up into mid air above the crack just as the fissure slammed closed. She landed hard on her feet, stumbled and had to go down on one knee, panting from exertion.

Before she could catch her breath, she felt herself being tackled by a shocked Lindsey. "Never, ever do this again. When someone gives you a hand to pull you out of a dangerous situation you take it, okay???"

"There's stuff you don't know about me. One is that I'm trained to deal with situations like this. Another is that is that my husband can control sand. The third is that I'm very protective of my non-ninja friends. If I had taken your hand I would've probably pulled you back into the pit with me and I definitely wouldn't have been able to get you out and that would've defeated the purpose of attacking that guy in the first place."

The sand on the floor bubbled and boiled and a redheaded man rose out of it. "What are you doing here Mika? I woke up and you were gone?" He seemed slightly angry but when he saw the body of the enemy ninja, his anger turned to annoyance."

"Can't you go," he said exasperated. "Two days without having to engage someone in a fight?"

Mika rolled her eyes and slung her arm around her husband's shoulders. "Shall I answer that honestly, or lie dear? Because I could, but someone close to me might end up getting hurt."

Lindsey smiled at the two together. "Don't worry, she never faltered for one second. She fights with grace and poise. Now Mika, can we get you some bandages for your neck?"

"Good idea."


	2. Mother's Day

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto

Hatake Seyann valued many people in her life. Her family she had left behind when coming to Konoha, her husband whom she valued despite his perverted tendencies, and her two children, Sienna and Angel. Her best friends Mika and Michelle…she valued them as well.

She also loved certain aspects of her life. The scent and sound of the village at any given point during the day, the view of the Hokage carvings that the official Hokage residence allowed her, the forest just outside the village where she would go to train with Michelle, and Mika whenever the girl was in town…

And she was particularly proud of the fact that she had never seen an unnecessary sunrise. Yes, you read that right; the Hokage's wife was one of the group known as the sleeper inners. She would get up if assigned a mission but since her husband had taken the Hokageship, neither she, nor her friends, had been assigned early morning missions and she had been able to keep her lie-a-bed mornings.

Which made her wonder, what the annoying sound was that was waking her up on this morning. The sun was barely up. She had already cracked one eye to look at the clock sitting next to her bed and had noticed that it barely read past 7:30.

It sounded as though someone was in her kitchen. Rolling over to check the spot beside her, she noted that Kakashi was still very much asleep. _**"Relax."**_ Celina suddenly, sleepily, made herself known. _**"The half of me that's in Sienna's been up for the past hour. It's just the kids, go back to sleep."**_

Seyann willingly complied. The early morning light quickly gave way to the darkness of sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next time she looked at the clock it was swiftly approaching 10. Kakashi's side was neatly made and a cup of coffee had been placed next to her clock on her night side table. Reaching over, she absently warmed it with chakra flowing from her fingertips. Once she deemed it warm enough for consumption, she raised the mug to her lips and began to sip gently.

After she was about halfway done her coffee, a knock came at her bedroom door. "Come in guys!" she called. In came her children, first Angel bearing several small wrapped gifts, followed by Sienna who held a tray that had all of Sey's favorite breakfast dishes on it; some of them dishes that took several hours to prepare. Kakashi stood behind them, mask off, slight smile on his face.

Then, it clicked. Why, exactly, she had heard noises at that godforsaken hour of the morning. Why it had been her daughter who, normally was as bad for sleeping in as Seyann herself. They had been cooking for her.

Her first reaction was '_Okay, what did my precious little monsters do??'_ Because there, really, was no other explanation for why they would go to such lengths to prepare her a meal, and give her gifts and the like. Her birthday wasn't an option, that wasn't for another few days…

After gently placing the tray on her mother's lap, the young silver haired girl clambered up onto the bed. Her son placed the presents on her bedside table and the two looked at their mother intently. Seyann was sure her eyes reflected confusion but she wasn't going to say anything until they said something lest she be forgetting an important event. But she really couldn't think of anything that might be so pressing…

"Happy Mother's Day mommy!!!"

Ohhhhh crap.

She had forgotten Mothers Day. In the hustle and bustle of being the Hokage's wife, being a Kunoichi, and being, well, a mom, she had forgotten that it was coming up.

Did that make her a bad mother? She couldn't ever remember her mother not reminding her family about the day devoted entirely to celebrating moms. And it should've hit her… her birthday was always in and around Mother's Day.

She smiled at her children, and shot her smirking husband (who she could just tell knew she had forgotten) a little bit of an annoyed look with her eyes. "Thank you guys!! This is such a surprise!" Meeting Sienna's eyes, she arched her eyebrows. "Does that mean that the person I heard puttering around the kitchen at 7:30 this morning, is you dear?" even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes…me, Angel, and Daddy."

"You, Angel…and Daddy? Are you sure he was there? He was still lying next to me at 7:30…"

"A doppelganger was lying next to you at 7:30 Sey. I was helping the kids so your breakfast this morning would be edible. They asked for my help last night because they readily acknowledged that they really, have no cooking skills."

"And it's times like those that I wish I had the sharingan like Michelle. I can't believe you pulled the wool over my eyes like that. So, what's for breakfast??"

Sharing with the rest of her family, she dug into the delicious looking meal, consisting of waffles, eggs and bacon. After the meal was consumed, it was time for the mother's day presents. From her son, a set of kunai. She exclaimed over these for a few minutes, even going as far as to testing one out on a makeshift target on the back of the door.

From her daughter, a pair of fighting gloves, a special material that hugs the skin perfectly, with no slack and plates of metal on the back of the hand for protection.

From her husband, a ring to replace her engagement ring which had been lost in a fight some time ago (which is a story unto itself). This ring was yellow gold, which complimented Seyann's skin tone and set with a single emerald, Seyann's birthstone as well as her favorite color.

"I must say dear, you did a better job picking this ring than you did with our engagement ring. I still can't believe you picked a pink diamond for me," commented Seyann after the children had taken off.

"Well, I learned my lesson didn't I?"

"You did, and you learned it well Hokage-Sama. Now please, do me a favor."

"Mhmm?"

"Next time remind me that it's Mother's Day please. Preferably before the kids come in."

A/N-Birthday Ficlit to Seyann.


End file.
